Tease
by zee1510
Summary: One shots of gender swap Brittany or Santana...You've been warned..


"Babe can we leave already?" Santiago asked

"San we only been in one store, and we need to get you a new suit." Brittany answered while looking trough a clothes rack.

"I don't understand what's wrong with the suit that I have at home." He said sighing

" ohhh I don't know maybe because it looks like a bear mauled you from behind." She answered with sarcasm.

" And who's fault is that?" He said with a smirk

" Yours." she answered

"and hows that?" he answered with a cocky smile

" I'm not the one who couldn't keep it in their pants for 5 more minutes." She said doing the opposite of whispering

"And I'm not the one who was like ...Uh San put your big fat cock in my pussy. YOUR GOING TO FILL ME UP SO GOOD. I BET YOU CANT WAIT TO WATCH ME RIDE YOUR BIG DICK HUH." He answer making a lady cover her childs ears glaring at them.

" SORRY" They said at the same time. The lady just looked at them and walked away.

"See look what you did." he said laughing

" Sorry I'm just telling the truth, you can't keep it in your pants even if you tried." she said with a smirk

" Am I sensing a challenge?"

" Damn straight."

" Okay what are the rules?" He said raising a eyebrow

"I bet you can't last all day at the mall without trying to fuck me. If you lose , you have to let me watch you fuck yourself." She said. See Santiago gets embarrassed around her when people talk about masturbation around them because when they use to live next to each other when they were teens, one night he left his window open and she could see him jerking off. Since then she has been trying to get him to do it again and this time while they're in the same room but he refuses.

"uhh fine and if I win,you have to let me go with the guys, the night before your cousins' wedding" he said

"If I even hear about you touching any strippers, you won't be getting any for a year" She said

"Fine" he said

" Fine" she said crossing her arms

" Fine!" he said mirroring her action

"kiss on it?" she said with a serious face

"Hell yeah" he said wrapping his arms around her said and kissing her hard.

FOUR STORES AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF TEASING LATER

" Yes I won , I may have a boner the size of Texas but I still won" San cheered with his hands up, disregarding all of Brittany's bags hitting him in the face.

"Aww San you actually think you won?" She spoke to him like he was a little kid.

"Yeah Britt the suit shop was the last store." He said still cheering

"No we have one more store, I was saving it as a surprise." She said while pulling him toward Victoria's Secret.

" NO NO is cheating. " he said whining , knowing he was about to lose.

"Hi welcome to Victoria's Secret, I'm Angela and I will be her to assist you if you need it.

"Hello Angela , and yeah can you bring me 3 of the sexiest things you have I'm a small."

"Sure." she replied

After Angela came back with the 3 skimpy outfits, she left San and Britt alone at the dressing room.

"So just sit there and tell me what you like Sanny" Britt said pushing him in a chair.

The first one she had on was blue with Black trimmings. Santiago gripped the armrests on the chair so tight his fists turned white.

"How you like this one baby?" she asked

"Its okay I guess" He lied

" Are you sure you don't like it? Cause junior is telling me something else" she said pointing to his cock

"I'm sure" he said quietly

"Okay , I'm just saying . It looks like you wanna fuck me right here , right now." she said smirking. By this time, he wasn't even looking ay her.

"Go change Brittany." he said, while starting to sweet.

"Ok"

TWO MINUTES LATER

"San , can you come in and tie this?" she called from the room

"ugh yeah sure, hold on."he said to her

" okay don't look her in the eye, get in and get out ... And I don't mean sexually." he said to himself as he walked in. Britt had on a nude silk lingerie.

" Shit fuck" he said out loud

"What?" she asked while turning around. He didn't finish tying the strings so as soon as she let go, the top fell off.

" Oops" she said. And with that, San pushed he against the wall and started to ravish her neck.

"You are the biggest tease ever." he said in between kisses and licks

"uhhh Mmm" she moan in response. He started to kiss his way down to her chest. He sucked her right nipple while playing with the he switched. When he was satisfied he started to kiss down he stomach , and pealed of the unpaid for underwear. He pulled her clit into his mouth and pushed two fingers into her.

"Yes baby just like that! uhhhh don't you dare fucking stop!" she screamed thinking " I don't give a flying fuck if they hear me out there"

"Yes baby! Imma imma bout tu cu- OH SHIT MOTHER FUCK- SANTIAGO!" She screamed as she fell into her climax.

" Uhmn baby that was so good" she said trying to catch her breath

" Who said we are done? You teased me all day. I've had a raging hard on all day. so now your going to take the walk of shame out of here. And I wanna make sure everyone hears how good I fuck you and what's my name." he said taking out his fat 7 1/2 in cock.

" Get on your knees" he demand and she did it. She took hold of him at the base and stroked up. She starts to go faster and put her tongue on the tip to catch the precum. She puts her lips around the head and softly sucked on it.

" Deeper baby" he moaned and put his hands on the back of her head. Brittany took her all the way down her throat. San could feel his balls start to tighten. Brittany knew to because he started talk in choppy Spanish.

" Fuuuckk Britt take myy comeee." And with that he came down her throat.

" Fuck Bab-" he started to say

"excuse me but I'm going to have ask you to leave" a voice from outside the changing room said

"sure we'll be out in a minute" Brittany said blushing as San came down from his high

"Pull your pants up and lets go" Britt said to San

FIVE MINUTES LATER

The couple left the changing room looking flustered,with half of the store looking at them. Brittany went to give Angela the garments she gave her earlier

"No you can keep them ,just please don't come back"


End file.
